Resurgence
Resurgence is the nineteenth Hyrule Historia mission and third of Gerudo Wars. Intro * Midna: The Gerudo Wars had begun. * Midna: Agahnim and the Darknuts fortified themselves, securing Hyrule Castle and the Temple of Time. * Midna: Handing the castle to the Darknuts dismayed Ganondorf. * Midna: Despite his displeasure the Gerudo would continue their conquest of the Hylians. * Midna: As their armies clashed, another war in the east was about to erupt... In the Deku Tree's Grove, Mido watches Saria and Mirora competing in archery. * Mirora (fires at the target): Good luck beating that, Saria. Saria fires an arrow straight at the bullseye. * Mido: I think she just beat you, Mirora. * Mirora: Shut up, Mido. (leaves) * Mido: I've been meaning to ask you Saria, do you want to be my queen? * Saria: Certainly not! (runs away) * Mido: But I'm Chief of the Kokiri, why not? * Saria (looks back): You know the Great Deku Tree forbids such things. (leaves) Mido is dismayed. Saria kneels in front of the Great Deku Tree. * Saria: I wish to speak with you, father of the Kokiri. * The Great Deku Tree: What is it my child? * Saria: I am concerned about Chief Mido. * The Great Deku Tree: What trouble surrounds him? * Saria: He continues to bully the other Kokiri around despite my warnings. * Saria: I fear he might be taking after our ancestors. Mido eavesdrops on Saria and the Great Deku Tree. * The Great Deku Tree: I shall speak to Mido about this matter. * Saria: That is not all, father. * Saria: He asked for me to be his Queen. * Saria: Does that mean he thinks he will be a King one day? * The Great Deku Tree: His power as Chief has gone to his head. * The Great Deku Tree: I shall humble him. Mido looks away. * Saria (kowtows): I praise you, father, for the good you bring us. * The Great Deku Tree: If Mido continues I shall take his title away. * The Great Deku Tree: One way or another he shall stop. When Mido is sitting alone in the forest, a Gohma Larva approaches him, followed by a dark spirit. * Sulkaris: The time has come, Kokiri Chief. * Mido: Sulkaris... is that you? * Sulkaris: My armies have crept from far away. I am ready. (approaches Mido) * Mido: So you kill the big Tree and take his magic... and I become the King of Kokiri? * Sulkaris: I only need you to guide my servants through his barriers. * Sulkaris: Then you shall be King. * Mido: What if you start bossing me around once he's gone? * Sulkaris: I already have perfect servants. * Mido: No offense but you look pretty scary now that I see you. * Sulkaris: Has the Great Deku Tree not frightened you before? * Mido: Yeah and I don't know how you're going to beat him. * Mido: He's big enough to step on you like a little Deku Scrub! * Sulkaris: I have numbers on my side. A swarm of Gohma marches into the Deku Tree's Grove. * The Great Deku Tree: Gohma... (uproots) Outro Saria is overwhelmed and killed by the Gohma, but the Kokiri still successfully repel the invaders. The Great Deku Tree confronts Sulkaris and Mido. * Sulkaris: So you are Kasuto, Sage of the Forests. (leaves) * The Great Deku Tree (finds Saria's corpse): Oh Saria... this is not the time I wanted to name you a Sage... * The Great Deku Tree: Forgive me, my child. (brings Saria back to life) Mido runs away. Later, the Great Deku Tree speaks to Saria and Mirora. * The Great Deku Tree: Mido's betrayal has deeply troubled me, I'll need a new Chief in his place. * The Great Deku Tree: Mirora, I task you to replace him as Chief of the Kokiri. * Mirora (stands up): It would be an honor, father. * The Great Deku Tree: The Gohma are very far from their homelands, they must have a nest near the edge of the forest. * The Great Deku Tree: If we do not destroy it their numbers will replenish in a matter of days. * The Great Deku Tree: Mirora, I task you with finding this hive and reporting back to me. * The Great Deku Tree: I shall attempt to ally as many forest nations as I can before we strike. * The Great Deku Tree: Then we will drive the Gohma away before they infest the entire forest. * The Great Deku Tree: Is something wrong, Saria? * Saria: I feel so... empty. * The Great Deku Tree: You have tasted death and are now a Sage. * The Great Deku Tree: I shall teach you to deal with this empty feeling in time. * Saria: I don't know if I can live with this... * The Great Deku Tree: Do not worry. Have faith in me, Saria. * Saria: Forever and always. Category:Hyrule Historia